In certain wireless communication systems, reflectors are employed with antennas, with the antenna being referred to as a feed for the reflector, in order to increase transmission and reception gain over that provided by the antenna alone. Various design constraints impact the design of antennas for such applications. Such antennas may be required to achieve a certain beamwidth, for example a width sufficient to impact substantially the entire surface of the reflector. It may also be desirable to maximize the gain of the antenna itself. Further, it may be desirable to simplify manufacturing of the antenna, and also to reduce energy losses within the antenna. Existing antenna assemblies leave room for improvement in satisfying the above design constraints while also optimizing antenna performance for use with a reflector.